


im tired and dying so heres a thing

by piineetrees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Help, Inspired by Music, anyway, hi im dying, im in love, plus i love troye sivan, the song is FOOLS, there are so many things like that, very gay and in love, what do I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piineetrees/pseuds/piineetrees
Summary: poetry??





	im tired and dying so heres a thing

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i deleted all of the haikus except one bc theyre all bad except that one

yeah only fools fall

o-only fools fall for you

and im falling hard

**Author's Note:**

> credit to troye sivan for the song FOOLS which is what i based this off of


End file.
